Hyper Potion
|} The Hyper Potion (Japanese: すごいキズぐすり Amazing Wound Medicine) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It can be used during or outside of a to restore a 's . It is an improved counterpart of the Potion and Super Potion; it has two improved counterparts: Max Potion and Full Restore. In the core series games Price / | 1500| 750}} | 1200| 600}} | 1,500| 750}} |} |} In , Hyper Potion costs 1000 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect Generation I to VI When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 200 . In , once per day a lady in Shopping Mall Nine will ask the player to buy her a Hyper Potion and provides the money to do so. If the player talks to her again in the same day with a Hyper Potion in their Bag, she will reward the player with an Energy Root. If the player instead talks to her after that day, she will reward the player with an EnergyPowder. Generation VII When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 120 . Description |Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 200 HP.}} |Restores Pokémon HP by 200.}} |Restores the HP of a Pokémon by 200 points.}} |A spray-type wound medicine. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 200 points.}} |Restores the HP of a Pokémon by 200 points.}} |A spray-type medicine for wounds. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 200 points.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating wounds. It can be used to restore 200 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |A spray-type medicine for treating wounds. It can be used to restore 120 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , S.S. Anne, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., | , , and Poké Marts |- | | , Dark Cave, Violet City, Union Cave, Ecruteak City, Glitter Lighthouse, Mt. Mortar, Team Rocket's Hideout | , , Indigo Plateau, , , , and Poké Marts, Goldenrod Department Store sale , , Mahogany Town shop (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store |- | | Routes , , , , and , Fallarbor Town | , , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | , S.S. Anne, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., | , , , , and Trainer Tower Poké Marts |- | | The Under, Pyrite Cave, Pyrite Bldg | , , and Agate Poké Marts |- | | Phenac City, Pyrite Town, Snagem Hideout, Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle Realgam Tower (Battle CD and completion prizes) | Gateon Poké Mart, Outskirt Stand shop, Realgam Tower shop |- | | Routes , , , , , , , and , Floaroma Meadow, Mt. Coronet , Fuego Ironworks , Great Marsh, Snowpoint City , Stark Mountain | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 5 Badges), Veilstone Department Store |- | | Routes , , and , Dark Cave, Violet City, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Ecruteak City, Glitter Lighthouse, Mt. Mortar, Team Rocket HQ, , Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver Purchased by the 's | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 5 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, , (after defeating Team Rocket), Celadon Department Store |- | | | , |- | | Routes , , , , and , Dreamyard, Wellspring Cave, Pinwheel Forest, Castelia City, Desert Resort, Cold Storage, Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Celestial Tower, Twist Mountain, Dragonspiral Tower, Abundant Shrine, , Challenger's Cave Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "More popular, battles or trades?" survey) | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Routes , , and , Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Celestial Tower Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "More popular, battles or trades?" survey) | Hidden Grottoes All Poké Marts (after obtaining 3 Badges), Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( , ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat a Trainer that appears after obtaining 7-8 Badges, excluding ) Pokéstar Studios (possible gift after completing a movie) |- | | | |- | | Routes , , , and , Reflection Cave, Azure Bay, Poké Ball Factory, Frost Cavern, Lysandre Labs, Terminus Cave, | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 2 Badges) Lumiose City (60 PM) |- | | Routes , , and , Mirage Forest (north of Lilycove City) | All Poké Marts (after obtaining 2 Badges), Lilycove Department Store Mauville City (60 PM) |- | | | (30 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (24 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | Routes , , , and , Brooklet Hill, Wela Volcano Park, Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel, Memorial Hill, Mount Hokulani, Aether Paradise | All Poké Marts (after completing 4 trials) Festival Plaza ( , ) |- | | Routes , , , and , Kala'e Bay, Brooklet Hill, Wela Volcano Park, Lush Jungle, Diglett's Tunnel, Memorial Hill, Mount Hokulani, Haina Desert, Aether Paradise, Team Rocket's Castle | All Poké Marts (after completing 4 trials) Festival Plaza ( , ) |} |} Wonder Launcher The Hyper Potion appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 8 points to use. In spin-off games Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, the Hyper Potion can be used to heal a Pokémon by 200 . A Hyper Potion can be purchased from any Level 2 or 3 for 1200-840 gold, and sold for 600-780 gold. Description |Restores 200 HP.}} |} |} Pokémon GO Hyper Potions can be used outside of battle to heal a Pokémon by 200 HP. They cannot be used during battle. Description |A spray-type medicine that restores the HP of one Pokémon by 200 points.}} |} |} Acquisition Starting at level 15, Hyper Potions be obtained (repeatedly) by the following methods. * Spinning PokéStops or s * Completing certain Field Research tasks * Winning a level 4 or higher Raid Battle * Opening a Gift Additionally, the player is awarded Hyper Potions when they level up to any level from 15 to 24. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I, Byron used a Hyper Potion to heal Gardenia's during the Sinnoh Gym Leaders' battle against the Team Galactic s at the Spear Pillar. In The Final Dimensional Duel VI, Charon mentioned using a Hyper Potion on his after it had been injured while battling against Reg. In the TCG Hyper Potion was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English e-Card Series (the Japanese e-Card Era) in the expansion with artwork by Katsura Tabata. This card causes the player to discard one or two basic s attached to one of their Pokémon. If the player discarded one Energy card, they remove up to three damage counters from that Pokémon. If the player discarded two Energy cards, they remove up to five damage counters from that Pokémon. Trivia * In Generation VII, of the Potions that heal a specific amount of (Potion, Super Potion, and Hyper Potion), Hyper Potion is the least cost-effective at the normal price, only giving 1 HP per 12.5, while Potion is the most cost-effective with 1 HP per 10, and Super Potion is in the middle with 1 HP per 11.67. ** Prior to Generation VII, of the Potions that heal a specific amount of HP (Potion, Super Potion, and Hyper Potion), Hyper Potion is the most cost-effective at the normal price, as it is 1 HP per 6, while Potion is the least cost-effective with 1 HP per 15, and Super Potion is in the middle with 1 HP per 14. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=厲害傷藥 |zh_cmn=厲害傷藥 / 厉害伤药 |fr=Hyper Potion |de=Hypertrank |it=Iperpozione |ko=고급상처약 Gogeup Sangcheo Yak |pt=Hiperpoção |es=Híper Poción Hiperpoción |vi=Thuốc trị thương }} Category:Medicine Category:Potions Category:HP-restoring items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Hypertrank es:Hiperpoción fr:Hyper Potion it:Iperpozione ja:すごいキズぐすり zh:厉害伤药（道具）